Pesan Kabut
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Suatu hari, Bibi Cass mendapatkan kiriman surat yang tidak diketahui siapa penulisnya. Awalnya, dia bingung lalu mengacuhkannya. Tapi hari demi hari, surat itu terus dikirimkan kepadanya hingga datang surat misterius yang ke terakhir. Dia membacanya bersama Hiro. Mereka terkejut. Lalu, Hiro mendapat firasat bahwa penulis dari surat ini adalah... (Warning Inside)


**Pesan Kabut **

**Big Hero 6 by Marvel &amp; Disney**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Drama &amp; Family**

**Warning(s): Alive!Tadashi, plot cerita dibuat setelah kejadian, AU**

**.**

**A/N (1) : Fic ini dipublish dalam rangka mengikuti 'Event Menulis Surat' di grup "United Fandom" **

* * *

**(Hiro's POV)**

Sebulan telah berlalu. Suasana kota San Fransokyo kembali seperti biasa. Hiruk pikuk kota diwarnai oleh beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sambil mengisi hari mereka. Meskipun masih ada kriminalitas yang terjadi, aku bersama kawan-kawan superku langsung menindak tegas mereka yang berani macam-macam dengan kenyamanan kota tercinta kami. Ya, kami adalah _Big Hero 6_, itu sebutan yang bagi kami keren untuk sekelompok pahlawan. Selain menumpas habis para penjahat, kami juga menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang mahasiswa SFIT. Hari-hari kami berjalan dengan lancar dan penuh warna.

Begitu juga dengan aku. Tapi terkadang, hari-hariku merasa kelabu. Karena aku mengingat seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Dia yang selalu ada di sisiku, selalu mengisi hari-hariku, berbagi canda tawa denganku. Dia. Dia. Dia.

Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah kuanggap **tiada **karena ledakan itu.

.

**(Aunt Cass POV) **

Aku benar-benar paham dengan perasaan Hiro akhir-akhir ini. Kejadian di malam itu telah merubah hidup kami 360 derajat. Aku juga sependapat dengan Hiro, Kakak tersayangnya, Tadashi Hamada, sudah kuanggap tewas pada malam itu. Bagaikan tersambar petir, aku kaget. Hatiku menciut. Kematian Tadashi seakan menjelma menjadi kepingan kenangan pahit yang menghantuiku setiap waktu. Ketika aku memikirkannya, atau bahkan merindukannya, itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Hanya sebuah alasan sederhana yang membuatnya harus kehilangan nyawanya di saat yang membahayakan itu. Menyelamatkan dosen panutannya. Itu saja.

Tadashi… sungguh, betapa cerobohnya dirimu…

.

Hitungan waktu di hidupku seakan sudah menginjak sebulan. Sebulan setelah kejadian. Aku segera melupakan kenangan pahit itu dan kembali menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Membuka café dan melayani para pelanggan yang terus berdatangan setiap hari bersama para karyawan yang ku pekerjakan. Atau kalau sedang musim liburan, Hiro langsung turun untuk membantuku.

Saat ini, Hiro sedang pergi ke kampusnya, memulai hari kuliah bersama teman-temannya. Maklum, ini kan hari biasa. Dia pasti sibuk menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya. Sedangkan aku sibuk di café.

Siang semakin menyengat. Untung aku di dalam ruangan. Waktu siang adalah waktu dimana lonjakan para pengunjung yang datang kesini terjadi. Itu adalah hal lumrah bagi kami. Kami sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Kami terus menebar keramahan dan senyuman kami kepada setiap pelanggan yang datang tanpa kenal lelah.

Di tengah kesibukanku, ada seorang pak pos datang ke café ku. Dia menepikan sepeda motornya di tepi jalan, tepat di depan café ku. Aku tidak sempat melihat kedatangannya. Untung ada seorang pelayan yang sempat melihatnya. Dia langsung keluar sebentar dan menemui pak pos itu. Pak pos itu memberikan sepucuk surat dan berpamitan dengannya lalu pergi. Setelah itu, dia masuk kembali. Bukannya kembali melayani para pelanggan, dia malah mendekatiku.

"Um… anu… Nyonya Cass…" panggilnya dengan nada gugup.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Aku menjawabnya.

"Barusan, ada seorang pak pos datang kesini. Sebenarnya, dia ingin menemuimu. Tapi kau sibuk. Makanya saya tadi sempat keluar. Lalu, saya mendapatkan surat ini." Jawab seorang pelayan yang mendekatiku itu. Dia memberikan sepucuk surat itu kepadaku. Aku sempat terheran.

"Kalau begitu, saya kembali bekerja dulu." Katanya lalu pamit kepadaku. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Aku kembali melihat surat yang ku pegang di tanganku. Aku mengeceknya dengan sangat teliti. Hanya saja, ada hal aneh yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Anehnya, bagian depan surat itu hanya bertuliskan _'Kepada : Aunt Cass, Lucky Cat Café'_. Tapi ketika aku melihat bagian belakangnya, tidak ada nama pengirimnya sama sekali. Ini sangat aneh. Aku bergumam.

'_Ini aneh. Surat ini dikirimkan kepadaku. Tapi, dia tidak mencantumkan nama penulisnya sama sekali. Bagaimana dia tahu alamatku? Ini mencurigakan…' _batinku curiga. Sebenarnya, aku ingin membuka dan membaca isi surat itu. Tetapi aku tidak memliki waktu untuk melakukannya. Aku masih harus bekerja hingga malam tiba. Akhirnya, aku meletakkan surat itu di atas meja kosong dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya. Apalagi membukanya. Ini masalahku sendiri yang harus aku selesaikan sendiri.

Surat ini… benar-benar misterius bagiku.

.

**(Hiro's POV) **

Akhirnya malam telah menyelimuti angkasa. Sungguh, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Ingin rasanya aku langsung masuk ke rumahku, makan _Hot Spicy Wings _ala Bibi Cass, lalu langsung merebahkan diriku ke atas kasur dan tidur. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sampai di depan café sekaligus rumahku. Aku langsung masuk lewat pintu café, bukan pintu samping yang menghubungkan langsung menuju rumahku. Sebelum aku memasuki café yang sudah tutup itu, aku melirik ke arah Bibi Cass. Dia terlihat sedang duduk sambil membaca sesuatu. Mungkin itu sebuah kiriman surat. Kulihat raut wajahnya seperti sedang terkejut. Mungkin sepertinya dia kehabisan kata-kata. Karena penasaran, aku langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang…" kataku. Bibi Cass langsung melihatku. Dia langsung memasukkan isi surat itu dan kembali berdiri.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hiro." Sambutnya tersenyum.

"Wah… tumben sekali kau pulang tidak larut malam. Padahal, ini masih jam 7." Kata Bibi Cass memulai obrolan singkat denganku. Aku tidak menghiraukan canda singkatnya. Aku langsung duduk di sebuah kursi kosong dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku sangat lelah.

"Kau terlihat lemas sekali. Kau pasti belum makan malam. Iya kan?" Tanya Bibi Cass sambil menyengir. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tebakanku benar. Baiklah! Ayo kita ke dapur. Bibi akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Ajaknya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Ajakan itu membuatku kembali bersemangat. Aku sudah tahu dia akan memasak apa untukku. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengikutinya.

.

Suasana di dapur dan ruang makan yang dibuat menyatu ini rasanya sangat sepi. Memang. Sekarang, hanya kami berdua yang tinggal disini. Dulu, hanya kami bertiga. Kami telah kehilangan satu orang karena tewas pada kejadian di malam itu. Makanya itulah, malam adalah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mengenang seseorang. Bibi Cass terlihat diam saja sambil konsentrasi dengan masakannya. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah Bibi Cass mematikan kompor, membersihkan semua peralatan masaknya, dia berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa masakan favoritku, _Hot Spicy Wings_. Aromanya yang menggoda ingin membuat liurku menetes. Aku sangat lapar. Dia langsung meletakkannya di atas meja.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ aku langsung memulai makan malam berdua ini.

Satu persatu aku mengambil sayap dan memakannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya, aku sangat lahap untuk memakannya. Tapi, di depanku, Bibi Cass terlihat diam. Dia malah melamun. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Aku menjentikkan jari-jari tanganku untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah! Astaga! Aku tadi melamun. Ada apa, Hiro?" tanya Bibi Cass setelah lamunannya terbuyar.

"Kenapa Bibi diam saja? Apa Bibi sedang stress?" tanyaku.

"Ah... tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja..." jawabnya. Lalu, kata-katanya terhenti. Tiba-tiba, dia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah surat yang ia simpan di sebuah laci. Setelah itu, dia kembali mendekatiku. Dia menunjukkan sepucuk surat di depanku. Aku terheran.

"Tadi siang, aku mendapatkan surat ini." katanya. Aku melihatnya sebentar, lalu meminta izin untuk mencuci tanganku. Kemudian, aku kembali ke meja makan dan memandang kembali surat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Bibi mendapatkan surat itu? Lagipula, apa isinya? Apakah isinya harus membayat hutang atau apa...?" tanyaku sambil meringis. Bibi Cass malah tersenyum kecut.

"Bukan. Bibi tadi membaca isi surat itu. Isinya... dia seperti... merindukan kita. Dia seperti hidup di... suatu tempat. Mungkin masih di kota ini." jawabnya sambil sedikit berpikir. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Bolehkah aku membacanya?" kataku. Bibi Cass mengangguk. Aku langsung membuka surat itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut sekaligus terheran. Tulisannya tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi, ini cukup membuatku curiga. Awal aku membaca surat itu, isinya seperti ini.

_Perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku kaget dan bingung. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Yang aku ingat adalah..._

_Aku tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Ada yang bilang kalau aku memiliki keluarga. _

_Tolong, aku ini... sebenarnya siapa? _

Setelah membaca surat itu, aku terdiam dan kembali berpikir. Reruntuhan, bangunan, dan kebakaran. 3 kata ini membuatku sedikit merinding. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah rirasat tentang pengirim misterius ini.

"Aku curiga dengan ini. Ada 3 kata yang seakan... membawaku kembali ke masa lalu. Kejadian itu. Kebakaran itu..." kataku ragu. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang membuat dadaku sesak ketika mengingat itu.

"Bibi juga sama. Firasat Bibi juga sama denganmu. Tapi... lupakan sajalah, Hiro. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula, ini sudah mendekati larut malam. Kau harus tidur, agar besok kau tidak terlalu capek. Kita pikirkan ini bersama-sama kalau ada waktu luang. Oke?" kata Bibi Cass sambil menyentuh sebelah pundakku dan memancarkan senyuman lembut di hadapanku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Bibi Cass..." kataku sambil pamit dan kembali ke ruanganku.

.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Lalu, aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mulai berlayar menuju alam mimpiku.

Dalam tidurku, aku masih memikirkan siapa penulis surat misterius itu...

.

**(Aunt Cass POV) **

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Hiro masih melaksanakan aktivitas kami di tempat yang berbeda. Besok sudah _weekend_ atau akhir pekan. Besok adalah waktunya Hiro wajib membantuku di cafe.

Aku tidak memperdulikan waktu yang terus bergulir. Hingga kejadian kemarin yang tak sempat ku perhatikan kembali terulang. Kedatangan pak pos itu lagi. Kali ini, pak pos itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama, memberikan sepucuk surat kepadaku. Seandainya aku bisa menemuinya sebentar, tapi para pelanggan sudah banyak yang menungguku. Sehingga aku perlu mengizinkan salah satu pelayan untuk keluar dan mengambil kiriman surat itu lagi. Akhirnya, ada salah satu pelayan yang bersedia mengambilnya dan memberikan surat itu padaku.

_'Pasti surat misterius itu lagi...'_ batinku. Aku langsung menyimpannya di dalam laci lalu menguncinya. Dan kembali bekerja dan menunggu Hiro pulang dari kampus.

.

**(Hiro's POV)**

Yes! Besok _weekend_. Waktuku untuk bersantai-santai. Tapi, aku harus membantu Bibi Cass di cafe. Atau kalau aku ingin keluar, aku biasanya meminta izin kepada Bibi Cass. Tapi kalau untuk Bot Fighting, biasanya Bibi Cass langsung melarangku.

Bibi Cass memang mirip mendiang Kakakku...

Malam ini, aku melewati pintu samping, karena Bibi Cass sudah menutup cafe-nya sebelum aku datang. Setelah masuk, aku langsung menemukan Bibi Cass yang terduduk lemas di atas sofa.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hiro." sambutnya sambil memandangku. Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh tas punggungku di bawahnya, tepat di pinggir sofa. Aku melirikkan mataku ke arahnya, dia memegang sepucuk surat itu lagi.

"Surat misterius itu lagi ya?" kataku sambil menebak-nebak. Bibi Cass meringis mendengarnya.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi kali ini, setelah Bibi baca isinya, tulisannya agak banyak. Setengah halaman." jawabnya. Bibi Cass memberikan surat itu dan aku langsung membukanya.

Kali ini, isi dari surat itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Setengah halaman itu terisi penuh dengan tulisan. Aku membacanya dengan teliti sambil memahami apa isi dari surat itu.

_Waktu terus bergulir. Mungkin, ini sudah memasuki sebulan. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu menimpaku. Perlahan, aku mulai mengingat siapa diriku. Aku juga kembali mengingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. _

_Banyak orang bertanya padaku. Siapa dan tinggal dimana. Itu yang mereka tanyakan. Namun awalnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku merasa sangat kesulitan untuk bertahan hidup. _

_Lalu, kepingan-kepingan ingatanku seakan kembali dan mulai menyatu di dalam pikiranku. Tepat sehari setelah kejadian itu, aku ditemukan oleh para petugas yang langsung membawaku ke Rumah Sakit. Mungkin ditempat itulah aku dirawat. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, aku diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Tapi..._

_Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku. _

Aku dan Bibi Cass sedikit terkejut setelah membaca surat itu. Dan aku kembali merasakan firasat yang sama seperti kemarin. Tentunya, tentang penulis misterius itu.

"Kalau Bibi pikir-pikir, kasihan sekali ya dia. Dia sepertinya kesulitan untuk hidup. Dia sepertinya sedang terlantar sekarang. Dia butuh tempat yang nyaman untuk tinggal." kata Bibi Cass dengan nada sedih. Aku pun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Tapi... setiap kali aku membaca surat itu, aku selalu mendapatkan firasat aneh." kataku.

"Firasat aneh? Mana mungkin sayang..." kata Bibi Cass lalu memelukku dengan erat. Dia mengelus pelan rambutku yang berantakan lalu mengecup dahiku.

"Aku merasakan firasat aneh tentang siapa penulisnya." kataku. Bibi Cass menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Oya? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Hiro." kata Bibi Cass. Dia tersenyum lalu berdiri meninggalkanku. Aku memandangnya.

Aku masih memegang surat misterius kedua itu di tanganku. Dari awal, aku memang penasaran siapa pengirimnya. Tapi, kalimat demi kalimat yang ditulisnya membuatku merinding.

Rasanya... aku sangat familiar dengan penulisnya. Tapi, biarkan waktu terus bergulir untuk menemukan jawaban dari semua ini.

.

**(Aunt Cass POV) **

_Weekend_ telah tiba. Ini waktuku bersama Hiro untuk bekerja di cafe bersama. Hari ini, Hiro tidak ada tumpukan tugas, karena semua tugas-tugasnya telah dia selesaikan semua di kampus. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia pulang malam.

Tepat aku membalikkan banner CLOSED menuju OPEN dan Hiro tengah bersiap-siap. Dia langsung memakai celemek pelayan dan mengikat talinya di pinggangnya. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan _notebook_ kecil dan pulpen di sakunya. Begitu aku melihatnya, aku tersenyum senang.

Itulah pekerjaan Hiro waktu senggang.

Baru sejam setelah cafe dibuka, para pelanggan sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Yah karena ini kan hari libur. Aku, Hiro, dan semua karyawanku langsung sibuk dengan kedatangan mereka. Begitu aku melihat Hiro, dia sangat profesional dalam melayani para pelanggan. Semangatnya yang berkobar dan selalu menebar senyum tanpa lelah membuatku bangga memiliki anak seperti Hiro. Meskipun dia hanya anak angkat.

Lagi, pak pos itu datang kembali. Dan kesalahanku kembali terulang. Aku tidak sempat melihatnya. Saat itu, aku berada di dekat Hiro. Aku mendekatinya dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Hiro, ada pak pos datang di depan. Tolong kau terima kirimannya." bisikku kepadanya. Dia terlihat bingung sebentar, melihatnya, dan mengangguk padaku.

"Sebentar." katanya. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung keluar dari cafe. Sementara aku menggantikannya melayani seorang pelanggan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hiro masuk kembali ke cafe. Dia menunjukkan sepucuk surat itu padaku dan meletakkannya di atas meja kosong. Lalu dia kembali bekerja.

Dalam benakku, kuharap surat misterius ini adalah yang ke terakhir kalinya. Rasanya, kami sudah lelah dan tidak bisa bersabar karena merasa 'dicari oleh seseorang'.

.

**(Hiro's POV) **

"Haaahhh... capeknya..." desahku lelah. Kami sudah bekerja seharian. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di sofa setelah menggantungkan kembali celemek pelayanku.

"Terima kasih, Hiro. Kau mau membantuku seharian ini." kata Bibi Cass memujiku dan tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

Setelah aku beristirahat sebentar, aku kembali berdiri dan mengambil sepucuk surat itu. Lalu aku duduk kembali di sofa. Bibi Cass duduk di sampingku. Rasanya dia sudah siap untuk membaca surat ini lagi. Tanpa berkata satu kata pun, aku langsung membuka suratnya.

Aku kembali terkejut, kali ini, tulisannya sudah mencapai satu halaman penuh.

_Rasanya, aku lelah mencari kalian. Kepingan-kepingan ingatanku sudah kembali semua dan menyatu. Sekarang, aku ingat sepenuhnya siapa diriku. _

_Aku adalah Kakak tertua dari keluarga Hamada. Aku memiliki adik laki-laki yang nama belakangnya sama denganku. Hanya saja, tinggal kami berdua yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku perlahan mulai ingat, orangtua kami tewas karena mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu akhirnya, kami dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh seorang Bibi yang memiliki Cafe, adik dari mendiang Ibuku... _

_Kalau aku hitung-hitung, sudah 10 tahun berlalu. 10 tahun kami tumbuh dewasa dan menjalin kebersamaan. Kami telah mencoba melupakan kejadian pahit itu sebelum akhirnya menimpa diriku dalam sebuah tragedi yang berbeda dan akhirnya berujung tragis. _

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa sudah berkali-kali dibawa ke tempat asing yang tak ku ketahui. Setelah reruntuhan gedung, rumah sakit, dan akhirnya, aku berada di sebuah... apartemen. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang jauh dari kota asalku. Saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit, ada seseorang yang menjemputku dan membawaku ke apartemennya. Saat aku sampai di kamarnya, dia malah meninggalkanku sendirian dan tidak pernah kembali. Tapi, di kamarnya punya banyak sekali kebutuhan untukku agar tetap bertahan hidup. _

_Sudah kurang lebih seminggu aku tinggal di kamar apartemen bekas miliknya. Aku tidak pernah keluar kamar selama aku disana, karena aku masih merasa asing di tempatku sekarang. Aku berusaha keras untuk bertahan sambil mengingat-ingat dimana keluargaku. Suatu hari, aku melihat dua secarik berita yang ia robek dari koran yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Berita ledakan di SFIT dan... berita heboh tentang adanya sekelompok pahlawan yang melindungi kota San Fransokyo. Namanya adalah Big Hero 6. Aku menatap tajam foto dari berita itu. Aku tidak menyangka. Salah satu anggota kelompok itu adalah orang yang sangat aku kenal. Aku selalu bersamanya setiap hari. Berbagi canda, tawa, suka, maupun duka kami. Dan prajurit yang memakai baju baja berwarna merah mengkilat itu adalah robot ciptaanku yang ku beri nama Baymax. Setelah aku melihatnya, aku akhirnya mengingat betul siapa dan dimana keluargaku sekarang. _

_Aku memiliki adik laki-laki yang bernama Hiro Hamada. Dia bocah berusia 14 tahun yang sangat jenius. Di usianya yang belia ini, dia menjadi mahasiswa SFIT. Aku sangat bangga kepadanya. Dan aku juga tinggal bersama Bibi Cass yang memiliki cafe yang juga menjadi rumahnya. Kami tinggal bersamanya selama 10 tahun. Tapi, tragedi di malam itu mengubah segalanya. _

_Dari kejauhan, aku seakan bisa merasakan luka mendalam yang dialami oleh adikku. Aku tahu, tindakanku yang terlalu beresiko dan nyawa menjadi taruhannya membuatnya syok dan sangat tertekan. Ketika aku benar-benar **tidak ada** di sisinya, dia merasa sangat kesepian. Tapi beruntunglah, ada robot ciptaanku yang selalu siap menemaninya kapan dan dimana saja. _

_Seandainya perasaanku tertuju padamu,** Aku masih hidup. Aku baik-baik saja. **_

_Kali ini, aku akan pulang untuk menemuimu. Aku rindu padamu. _

_Love, _

_Tadashi Hamada_

Jantungku berdegup cepat, seakan memacu aliran darahku. Aku seakan kehabisan kata-kata yang ingin aku keluarkan dari mulutku. Aku berusaha untuk menahan air mataku.

"Ada apa, Hiro?" tanya Bibi Cass sambil mendekatiku. Aku hanya diam. Aku menyembunyikan air mataku. Saat ini, aku ingin memangis. Bibi Cass tidak tinggal diam. Dia malah melihatku yang bergelinang air mata. Dia terkejut.

"Hiro, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Bibi Cass dengan raut wajah seperti memohon sesuatu. Aku menunjukkan surat itu kepadanya dan aku terus diam. Dia membaca surat itu dan reaksinya sama denganku. Dia sangat terkejut.

"Ternyata... yang menulis... surat itu... kepada kita... adalah... Tadashi..." kataku sambil sesenggukkan. Aku mengusap air mataku. Lalu, aku melihat Bibi Cass tertunduk pelan.

"Surat ini... bagaikan pesan kabut..." kataku.

"Awalnya tidak diketahui siapa penulisnya. Tidak jelas dan tidak tergapai. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan isi hati dari penulisnya. Dia pasti sangat merindukan kita. Dia membutuhkan tempat untuk pulang. Dia mencari kita. Dia ingin kembali kepada kita." kataku. Bibi Cass hanya terdiam, seakan dia kehabisan kata-kata.

Bibi Cass membaca surat itu. Setelah membacanya, dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia hanya bisa menahan air mata. Lalu akhirnya, aku mendengar dia mulai menangis. Aku tahu dari suara isakannya yang pelan. Dia menutup wajahnya, membiarkan surat itu tergeletak di lantai.

"Bibi Cass..." panggilku pelan. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba, dia memelukku, menyembunyikan tangisan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Aku hanya berdiri mematung. Aku merasakan pundakku bergetar seiring dengan tangisannya. Suasana waktu itu sangat hening. Hanya ada isakan dalam pelukan seseorang yang mewarnainya.

"Tidak salah lagi... aku tidak menyangka... kalau dia masih hidup... dia merindukan kita... dia ingin pulang kepada kita..." isak Bibi Cass pelan sambil masih memelukku. Aku juga ingin menangis, tapi aku harus tahan, karena aku adalah laki-laki. Aku membiarkan Bibi Cass menangis dalam dekapan yang menghangatkanku. Aku mencoba fokus untuk bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

"Kau tahu, semenjak dia pergi, aku selalu merindukannya. Aku selalu berharap agar ia mau pulang kepada kita. Dan sekarang..." kata Bibi Cass terputus. Dia masih menangis. Aku memdekapnya erat, membiarkan air mataku mengalir di pundaknya.

Kali ini, kami berpelukan dalam tangis. Mungkin, ini adalah yang ke pertama kalinya dalam hidupku...

_'Kembalilah, nii-chan...'_ batinku dalam pelukan.

.

**(Normal POV)**

Matahari baru menampakkan sinarnya di langit. Waktu itu menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Di saat orang-orang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya, Bibi Cass sudah turun ke cafe dan mempersiapkannya. Hari ini hari Minggu, Hiro masih harus membantu Bibinya, meskipun dia harus pintar-pintar membagi waktunya antara bekerja di cafe dan menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya.

Bibi Cass dan Hiro tengah bersiap-siap untuk membuka cafenya. Dimulai dari membersihkan meja, merapikan kursi, menata kembali dekorasi-dekorasi ruangan, dan lain sebagainya agar cafe terlihat cantik di mata para pengunjung. Mereka terlihat sibuk, meskipun Mochi, kucing kesayangan mereka datang seakan untuk menyemangati mereka. Hiro terlihat sedang menahan kantuknya, tapi dia tetap bersemangat. Lelah tidak dia hiraukan. Sampai suatu ketika, bel yang menggantung di pintu cafe berbunyi pelan. Itu artinya, seseorang datang ke cafe itu. Padahal, ini belum waktunya buka.

"Maaf, kami masih belum buka-" kata Bibi Cass lalu terputus. Dia tiba-tiba terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya. Dia terlihat cukup menyedihkan. Perban menyelimuti dahi dan kedua tangannya. Di kedua pipinya ditempeli oleh plester. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi, tatapannya memandang Bibi Cass tajam. Matanya terlihat sayu, seperti bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang dicintainya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Bibi Cass..." panggilnya lirih. Bibi Cass memandanginya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Ingin rasanya dia mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Bibi Cass, ada apa...?" panggil Hiro. Namun, dia tidak menjawabnya. Hiro mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu. Hiro sangat terkejut memandanginya. Orang yang ia cintai telah kembali di hadapannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hiro..."

"Ta-Tada...shi...?" Hiro memanggilnya pelan.

Hiro tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Rasanya, semua luka di hatinya telah sembuh dengan kedatangan kakak tercintanya yang telah kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, meskipun dia terluka. Bibi Cass menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Oni-chaann!" Hiro berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya. Barulah dia menangis di dada bidang kakaknya. Dia membalas pelukan adiknya dan menempelkan dagunya di kepala adiknya. Dia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Hiro. Aku sudah membuatmu sedih dan kesepian." kata Tadashi sambil mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut. Dia cukup membiarkan adiknya menangis sampai lega. Lalu, Tadashi memandang Bibi Cass. Dia tersenyum lagi kepadanya.

"Halo, Bibi Cass..." panggilnya. Bibi Cass mengusap air mata dan berjalan ke arahnya. Hiro melepas pelukannya. Bibi Cass berdiri tepat di depannya, meskipun berbeda tinggi dengan Tadashi.

"Ya Tuhan... ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Ternyata, dibalik semua permainan ini adalah kau penulisnya sayang..." kata Bibi Cass. Dia membelai pipi kiri Tadashi dengan ujung jarinya. Tadashi mengangguk.

"Akhirnya ketahuan juga ya..." Tadashi tertawa pelan.

"Itu benar. Akulah yang mengirim surat-surat itu kepada kalian. Banyak sekali yang terjadi selama aku berusaha untuk pulang. Kalau aku ceritakan, bakal panjang deh..." kata Tadashi terkekeh pelan. Hiro dan Bibi Cass tersenyum.

"Tapi, Bibi minta satu hal." kata Bibi Cass.

"Apa?" tanya Tadashi.

"Tolong... jangan tinggalkan kita lagi..." kata Bibi Cass. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Tadashi lalu memeluknya. Tadashi membalas pelukan Bibinya dan tersenyum.

_'Aku janji. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh itu lagi...'_ batinnya sambil berjanji dengan keluarga kecilnya. Bibi Cass melepas pelukannya.

"Hei _bonehead_, kau sudah mulai membantu Bibi di cafe ya? Tumben kau melakukan hal-hal baik selama aku tidak ada disini." kata Tadashi. Hiro menyengir.

"I-itu semua aku lakukan karena aku merasa kasihan melihat Bibi Cass bekerja sendirian. Kalau ada waktu luang seperti sekarang, aku langsung membantunya. Meskipun aku harus membagi waktu antara bekerja disini dan menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasku." jawab Hiro. Tadashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baguslah. Kau sudah sadar." kata Tadashi. Bibi Cass tersenyum.

"Oya, bagaimana kalau Kakak istirahat di kamar? Aku tahu kau lelah. Nanti kalau ada waktu untuk istirahat, aku akan ke kamarku." kata Hiro sambil memakai celemeknya. Siap untuk bekerja.

Tadashi mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, Hiro memanggilnya kembali.

"Tadashi."

Tadashi berbalik ke arahnya.

"_Welcome Home, Big Bro._" kata Hiro tersenyum. Tadashi sedikit tersipu mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Tadashi meninggalkan Hiro di cafe untuk berisitirahat di kamarnya.

_'Tadaima...'_ batinnya tersenyum.

Permainan "Pesan Kabut" ini telah berakhir detik ini. Akhirnya, keluarga kecil itu kembali bersatu dalam kehangatan.

Pada pagi ini...

.

THE END

* * *

**A/N (2) : Yo minna-san! Gimana kabar kalian? Wah... banyak yang terjadi ya selama 3 bulan ini (yalah karena kamu hiatus tiga bulan) **

**Aku sudah 16 tahun lo... tepatnya pada 6 April kemarin aku ultah. XD. Selama aku hiatus, aku akhirnya ada pencerahan. Aku pengin ikut event ini setelah ikut GWS dan akhirnya kesampaian XD. **

**Menurutku, event ini cukup menarik temanya. Langsung saja aku ada ide untuk nulis. Dan akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Dan... silahkan bagi para readers yang mau ninggalin fav dan reviewnya. Apa kalian tersentuh dengan ini? :') **

**Baiklah, itu saja A/N ku hari ini. Shiyura pamit dulu yaa~**

**Salam brokoro,**

**Shiyura Mirashi **


End file.
